


[Podfic] Teaching Credentials

by GoLBPodfics (digiella)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, ruth baulding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:58:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4123306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7679447/1/Teaching-Credentials">Teaching Credentials</a> by Ruth Baulding</p><p>Summary:<br/>The intimidating Jedi Master Jorus C'Baoth publicly questions Obi Wan's capacity to train the Chosen One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Teaching Credentials

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Teaching Credentials](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120925) by Ruth Baulding. 



**MP3 Download (167MB):**

        at Mediafire: [ mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/1t484ejdav9ktb3/FINAL_OMG_IT'S_DONE.mp3)

        at Box: [ box.com link](https://app.box.com/s/gmanyqcbt414vbdlwdut0qosg1oy6owv)

**Length:** 02:52:21

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [godoflaundrybaskets](godoflaundrybaskets.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
